The Bathing Beauty
by EmilyFan27
Summary: Deker has been wandering the woods of Panorama City for more than a hundred years. Nothing can surprise him, or so he thinks until he comes across a certain petite blonde young samurai having a skinny dip. M for Extreme Smut
1. Chapter 1

Deker had been traveling for days without sleep, his nighlock half gave him the stamina to stay alert for extended periods without rest. It was his curse to wander the mortal plane until his thirst for the ultimate duel was quenched. Deker's existence was not one of desperation, but of stagnation. He only had one want in his entire existence.

He walked wearily through the serene forest on a sunny morning. He had been in that spot hundreds of times through hundreds of years. Nothing at this point could surprise him, or so he thought. A sound caught his ear, something relatively unfamiliar. A rhythmic splashing, not frantic like a downing animal, but softer. He instantly was on his guard, and craned his neck to see the origin of the sound. For the first time in a century, Deker was caught off guard.

In the pond in front of him was a beautiful young woman. Her blonde hair braided into pig tails. As she walked towards shore, Deker realized that she was naked. She slowly exited the water. As she made her way to shore, he noticed the water flowing off her neck, down to her small pert breasts, beads of water seeming to freeze to her small pink areolas, which had a slight upturn. The water continued to flow down her toned flat stomach, and drip down her smooth, shaven hint of a labia. Her girlish hips flared out slightly to meet her thin, smooth legs. Deker felt a lump in his throat. The only thing beside blood lust he had felt for some time. Maybe there were two things Deker craved.

The girl laid out on a rock to let the sun dry. Deker contemplated walking away, but his feet would not move. He could not take his eyes off of this vision of beauty. Almost unconsciously he took a step forward, and a twig snapped beneath his boot. The girl looked up instantly, as Deker met her gaze, a look of almost fear in his eyes. After a second of shock, the young woman gave him a warm smile. This took Deker by surprise. She stood up.

"Hello," she said cheerily. Deker noticed she made no attempt to hide her body.

Deker didn't know how to respond at first. After swallowing hard, he mustered a reply.

"You shouldn't be here. These woods are dangerous."

The girl walked towards him until there was almost no space between them. She began unraveling the tie to his shirt.

"Well," the girl said. "I guess I'm going to need a big strong warrior to protect me."

Deker's mind was clouded with the vision before him. She sensed his hesitation and decided to help him out. She took his hand and placed it firmly on her sweet little vagina.

"What...What is your name?" Deker managed to stutter.

"Mmm...Emily," the girl moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Deker knew it the bathing beauty he had stumbled across, Emily, had taken off his cloak and shirt. She was feeling his muscular chest. The sensations were coming fast and furiously, barely giving him time to react.

"Mmm, so muscular," Emily cooed, running her hands over his pectoral muscles. She was getting impatient. She had placed his hand on her most intimate of places, and he had not yet begun exploring. Deciding to give him a little help, she moved her small hands from Deker's chest and put them on his arm. She grabbed it and moved it so his index traveled slightly inside of her. She also moved her pelvis to meet his fingers. Her scent filled Deker's nostrils as he felt her moisture on his hand. He was under her spell.

He leaned down to kiss her, and she stood on her toes to meet he mouth. He was taken aback as her tongue aggressively attacked his. The whole experience was intoxicating to him. She broke the kiss and took his hand from her pussy and led him to where she was previously sunbathing. She sat down on the rock, and sprawled herself out. Deker hesitated and Emily rolled her eyes and proceeded to take his hand and force him to liee with her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Deker," he replied.

"Well, Deker," she cooed as she got on top of him, "just relax, okay?" He managed to nod as she placed his hand on her ass. Deker began to squeeze. It was soft and smooth. He could feel himself getting incredibly hard.

"Wow," Emily bubbly exclaimed. "You must be huge." She reached her hand down his chest to his belt, which she unbuckled. She then reached into his pants. Deker couldn't help but shudder as her petite hand attempted to wrap itself around his member. Her eyes got wide as she felt the pulsating organ. She struggled to release him. When she finally succeeded she gasped and her chest began to heave.

Deker's head fell back as he felt Emily's mouth on his penis. She could barely open her mouth wide enough to fit his girth. What couldn't fit down her throat, she stroked up and down forecfuly. Deker forced himself to hold his head up to look at Emily. Their eyes met with lust filled gazes. She put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and without saying anything she released his organ. She rolled off of his body and laid down. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm rock behind her. Deker crawled over her, and took ahold of himself. He rubbed the head on Emily's opening before slowly entering her.

She gasped as he felt his considerable length inside of her. Immediately she felt him hit the back of her. Her senses going wild, she grit her teeth and her hands searched for something to grab, settling on Deker's back. She dug her nails in deep. The pain added to Deker's pleasure. Emily began screaming with every thrust. The amount of pleasure was almost overwhelming to her. She craned her neck to kiss Deker and bit his lip. Her nerves were tingling as her orgasm built up, with a mighty thrust she felt Deker's warm cum begin to fill her. This caused her own orgasm which made her eyes roll back. Her face was tingling as she passed out.

When she woke up, she was alone. She looked around but Deker was gone. She was sweaty and ran her hand down her body. She could feel Deker's seed between her thighs. She got up and walked towards the lake to clean herself up.


	3. Note from the author

Thanks again guys for reading another one of my stories. Suggestions and Reviews are appreciated and taken into consideration. I have an idea for my next Emily story (Jemily is coming, just not quite yet), so look out for that shortly.


End file.
